1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor. More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, which is capable of reducing or effectively preventing a decrease in reliability due to an external light incident thereon, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a switching element such as a thin film transistor for driving a pixel in a display device includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel layer forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The channel layer includes a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon, polysilicon, oxide semiconductor or the like.
The gate electrode is overlapped with the channel layer, and may be disposed above or under the channel layer.
However, electrical characteristics of the semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon, polysilicon, oxide semiconductor or the like, may be deteriorated such as by an external light. Thus, the thin film transistor may include a light-blocking layer to reduce or prevent a decrease in reliability of the switching element.